


Day Nine: Memories

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2017, i don't know what i'm writing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: When Shiro loses it will Keith be able to bring him back?





	Day Nine: Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strengths and weaknesses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216185) by [Latart0903](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latart0903/pseuds/Latart0903). 



> This is inspired by Latart0903's Strength and Weaknesses

Day Nine: Memories  
Keith knows Shiro is a great fighter ever since their Garrison Days and he had to be while imprisoned by the Galra, but he never realized how much strength he had until it was himself under attack without the other Paladin holding back. He should have seen it coming ever since they found him floating in space Shiro just seemed off. He’d say the wrong thing, or move differently but it wasn’t until the last second that Keith knew that not noticing something sooner would be his downfall. It was Shiro all right not the clone the empire made and that’s how come he’s not fighting back just blocking when he can, because it’s his boyfriend and he’s not going to cause him anymore harm, but in the end faith in a singular person only counts for so much. The Black Paladin has the red on pinned against the wall with his Galra arm, and Keith is gasping trying to think of anything to get him off, he’s tried fighting with no heart behind it that leaves talking.  
“Takashi,” he manages because if he’s going to die then he wants to make sure Shiro knows that Keith doesn’t blame him for what happened when he was mind controlled. “It’s okay. I’m not mad.” Tears are clouding his vison and he receives a punch in the gut. “You kept your promise and you came back,” another punch. “I understand, and this doesn’t change the fact the I love yo-“ More pressure is added to his neck but he has to get through this if it’s the last thing he does because he can’t take failing him again. “I love you, Takashi Shirogane and nothing is going to change that. I only want you to forgive yourself when you come back and if you can’t find a reason then do it because I told you so.” Black dots are dancing across his vison.  
“Thank you for letting me be your weakness.” The pressure loosens and Shiro is stood there staring at him hand still around his throat but not pressing down. “You remember that don’t you? We were at the bar and you were giving me some bull shit excuse about why we shouldn’t be together and I asked you to let me be your weakness.” Deciding that he was making good progress he brings his hand up to the arm holding him. “Monday nights were rice nights, after the crappy Asian stir-fry the cafeteria would serve,” he sees something flash in Shiro’s eyes and despite the growing difficulty to stay awake Keith is keeps going on, “You taught me how to use chopsticks then got me a pair of sliver ones which I couldn’t use because they were slippery.” A choked off laugh escapes him. “You made me quit smoking, you didn’t press charges when I stole your bike, And when you were gone I broke into your apartment to get my things but stayed there awhile because I thought I’d never be able to-“ Keith breaks off sobbing it’s all too much. The hand is gone from his throat completely now and Shiro finally speaks.  
“Keith?” That does it and Keith just can’t hold out anymore and everything fades into black.  
Shiro is on his knees in an instant checking Keith’s pulse while trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head saying that he could have prevented this. It’s slow but it’s there and he is breathing small mercies he supposes. He looks around the planet that they’re on he and Keith went alone because it wasn’t that big of a deal so they only took one lion. Taking a deep breath he focuses on the barely there bond between him and Black hoping that she can sense that it’s really him now and respond. He doesn’t want to risk moving Keith a lot because he knows he’s broken a couple of bones but can’t be too sure about spine or neck injury. When they get to the castle he’s bombarded with questions but he just goes on about getting Keith into a healing pod before answering any of them.  
“What happened to him?” Lance asks honestly Shiro is glad that him and Keith are finally getting along to some extent.  
“Me, the Galra they did something to me,” he turns to Allura “I need to be put on lock down but I need to make sure Keith is alright.” She nods while Coran gets to work.  
“You said the Galra brainwashed you. Then how are you here and still not trying to kill Keith?” Pidge asks.  
“He got through to me,” glancing at the healing pod he looks down at his hands covered in his boyfriend’s blood. “Risked his life doing so, but he was right about one thing.” The others give him a questioning look and he lets out a laugh with no real humor. “He is my weakness, and Lotor is somehow aware of it he knew that if I killed Keith, it would not only destroy the bond with my lion but always ensure that I wouldn’t be the same. He sent me to kill Keith because if I got rid of my weakness then I would be the Champion again.” He shakes his head.  
“But you didn’t kill him, what does that mean?”  
“I couldn’t kill him, because he is also my strength.” And there’s no doubt in Shiro’s mind that if this was any other circumstance Lance would be making a comment about how sappy that is. “It was the memories of him that caused me to fight like I did, because I had a promise to keep and didn’t intend on breaking it.”  
Eventually he’s left alone and he’s staring at the pod holding Keith recalling some of the advents. The team takes shifts in watching the pod watching the timer on the thing.  
“Shiro,” it’s Allura standing there looking poised has always. “I don’t believe you need to be put on lock down.”  
“If it had been anyone other than Keith they would have been dead, I’m a danger to the team.”  
“That is why, I don’t think it is necessary, a threat would be fighting to get away.”  
“That’s no reason I was fine until we got on the planet.”  
“Coran did a scan of your brain waves while you were asleep he it seems like whatever the Galra did you is gone.” It’s her no nonsense tone and Shiro is relieved.  
Three more days go by until the pod opens and Shiro is there when it happens. He’s there to catch Keith and set him down on a bench.  
“Are you okay?” The Red Paladin asks quietly, the pod may have taken care of the injuries but he’s still weak.  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”  
“Well considering I just stepped out of a healing pod I say I’m okay has physically possible.” Shiro knows he should alert the others but he just wants to enjoy this moment after the nightmares he’s had.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t be trying to fight any gladiators anytime soon.”  
“I could do level eight right now.”  
“I will stuff you back in that pod if you try to do such a thing.”  
“Red wouldn’t let you do that.”  
“I’m sure if she knew my heart was in the right place.”  
“She wouldn’t betray me like that.” Keith yawns toward the end of his sentence and before Shiro alerts the others he tells him,  
“If I come at you like that again and you don’t fight back I’ll actually kill you.” There’s humor in his tone but not much of it.  
“You’d kill me twice?”  
“Three times if necessary.”  
“Love you too Takashi.” Shiro bends down and kisses him.  
“I remember by the way.”  
“Yeah well we’ve talked about it before.”  
“No but I remember all of the small details now.” Keith looks happy and tired but he smiles a big stupid smile and says.  
“It’s a good thing because when we get back to Earth I’m sure the guys are going to want some sort of explanation.”  
“I’m more worried about Celine than the guys.” And Keith groans because she’s going to give him hell when she hears the story or try to lock him up in a mental institute.  
“A room with padded white walls seems to be in our future.” Shiro lets out a laugh and relaxes.  
That was one of the many cases where people proved it’s not about grand gestures it’s the small things that make up the most important memories.


End file.
